


Shocking Revelation

by Lalinbri111



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Haikyuu Valentines Exchange, M/M, Soulmates, a few cuss words nothing too crazy, fluff-ish, might be a little ooc I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: Welcome to a world where you feel a shock whenever your soulmate touches you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doggoneit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggoneit/gifts).



> My Haikyuu Valentine's Exchange gift for Ess! I hope you enjoy it! This is gonna be a multichapter fic so stay tuned for Chapter two!
> 
> For the most part it's an angsty KuroTsukki & BokuAka soulmate fic!   
> Chapter one focuses mostly on the Bokuto/Akaashi aspect so that way I could pave a little opening for the finale of KurooTsukki!  
> So, don't think that there won't be any KuroTsukki, it's all apart of a bigger plan! 
> 
> I seriously hope you guys enjoy this one! I tried hard to give the soulmate aspect a littlle bit of a twist~! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

They had first met at a festival.

If Kuroo would've known that he was about to meet his soulmate he would've gone about things entirely differently.

You see, Kuroo wasn't really here or there when it came to soulmates. He wasn't against the whole concept, but he wasn't gonna spend all his time looking just for one person who could be anyone in the world. If he found his soulmate cool, if he didn't that was cool too. All he wanted was to find someone who he could love and who loved him, gravity defying hair and all.

When he had explained this to his best friend Bokuto, he had laughed and laughed and laughed. "But you're such a sap, bro." Bokuto told him still trying to catch his breath.

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck now, feeling slightly self-conscious. "It's different Bo." 

Bokuto opened his mouth to retort but Kuroo cut him off and changed the subject. 

There really wasn't much else to add and he figured Bokuto would be more understanding than most people considering the position he was in. Bokuto had found his soulmate, years ago and they found out they weren't compatible. His soulmate didn't handle Bokuto's moods very well and it turned into a really toxic relationship so they decided to split. 

Bokuto had never really been the same since then but that was where his current boyfriend, one Akaashi Keiji, who was a boy that was so beautiful he was in a league all his own, came into play. (Seriously. Literally everyone, their parents, and their second cousins had a crush on Akaashi). 

Bokuto and Akaashi had met when Bokuto was second year at Fukurodani and Akaashi was starting off as a first year. They had first interacted during volleyball club but hadn't really gotten to know each other much until one day Akaashi had stayed a little later than everyone else.

He had been hearing rumors that Bokuto Koutarou (who, at this point Akaashi thought was very loud and slightly annoying) would stay late to practice and if you valued your life you wouldn't want to hang around. 

He saw what they meant, having stood just outside the gym one day, watching his senpai work on his spikes. As a lover of volleyball, it warmed his heart to see that the boy was trying so hard. No one else had stayed for extra practice and that spoke volumes. He walked inside at one point and put down his bag on the bench before he stepped onto the court.

Many people would look at Akaashi and think he didn't care about volleyball because he had "resting bitch face". He often used that to his advantage observing everything he could while everyone dismissed him for not looking enthusiastic enough.

"Bokuto-san?" He started walking towards the older boy.

(Akaashi would never admit it but he had been staring shamelessly. Bokuto was nothing but muscle and that was an understatement. He looked good in those shorts, his thighs making them look almost illegal. )

Bokuto had gotten startled as he was so focused on his spikes he hadn't realized someone had come in. His head whipped around looking for who had called him. "Huh?!" 

The ball he had tossed, hit him on the head. Bokuto fell to the ground, hands over his head as he hissed in pain.

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi hurried over to the boy kneeling down beside him. "Are you okay?" Akashi was looking for any signs of blood, or of injury but he didn't see anything. Suddenly, two big yellow eyes were blinking at him.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto moved his hands away from his head now, head tilted to the side questioningly.

Akaashi hummed in response, moving his senpai's hands further, making sure that he was really okay. 

"What are you doing here?" Bokuto pulled away suddenly and stood. Akaashi found himself looking up at him. "Everyone’s already gone!" he said as he went to pick up the volleyball that had committed a felony charge of assault. 

Akaashi hadn't thought about it and just said the first thing that came to his mind. "Would you like for me to toss for you?" 

Akaashi wished he could frame Bokuto's reaction in that moment forever. His face lit up so brightly and he had all but run over to Akaashi like an excited puppy.

"Would you?!" he exclaimed bouncing around. 

Akaashi nodded and stood up, taking the ball from Bokuto. Their hands touched briefly and for a second Akaashi had half thought he would feel a shock. Getting into position, He tossed the ball up and watched as Bokuto spiked it, hitting one of the water bottles he had set up.

Bokuto cheered, throwing his arms up and letting out a loud hoot.

 

(It warmed Akaashi's heart more than he would like to admit) 

\------------------------------------  
This had turned into their daily routine and they grew closer and closer. Now, Akaashi almost a certified expert in the study of Bokuto Koutarou. In a way he enjoyed the new found bond he and Bokuto had made but at the same time he craved more. 

He had distanced himself slightly after the other day when he had seen Bokuto with his soulmate. They had been at a training camp when he had met the boy. It had been after practice when Bokuto, Akashi and pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san had been playing a bit.

Without warning someone had come in. He seemed slightly winded and solely focused on Bokuto. He went over and without hesitation hugged the boy. Both jumped slightly and that was when Akaashi just knew. 

He had adverted his eyes and said something about going to the bathroom but he never went back instead opting to call it an early night.

Bokuto had called him a few times and upon returning to the room Fukurodani was in whispered his name softly but Akaashi pretended to be asleep. He heard a soft sigh, felt a soft touch against his forehead and then the soft patter of footsteps. 

 

Tears pooled in his eyes.

 

(It wasn't the first time he wished that he felt the shock when Bokuto touched him)

\------------------------------------

He had successfully avoided Bokuto for two weeks, even avoiding practice. 

The few times he had seen Bokuto he seemed so heartbroken. Akaashi had thought Bokuto would've been bugging him or trying to contact him non-stop but that had not been the case at all.

Everyone else may consider Bokuto an idiot but Akaashi knew better. 

Bokuto knew Akaashi didn't like to be badgered and when he wanted some time to think he wanted to be alone. Bokuto had recognized that and respected Akaashi's boundaries, though he was probably worried.

(He didn't think he could fall more in love while suffering from a heartbreak, yet here he was)

\------------------------------------

Akaashi eventually confronted Bokuto during that second week. He hadn't been sure what to do at first and had contacted Kuroo-san for some help. Getting to meet Kuroo-san was odd because he had never really thought there would be someone out there who knew Bokuto better than he did.

Don't get him wrong, he knew that a few months isn't long to know someone but while mostly everyone liked Bokuto, nobody seemed to be really close to him. Akaashi had kind of filled that role and it wasn't a role he had planned on leaving, not any time soon at least. 

(He wouldn't admit he had started imagining what it would be like to still be with Bokuto beyond high school)

He and Kuroo had settled on meeting just outside Fukurodani and then they would head out to a cafe. 

What he hadn't expect was that Bokuto would see Kuroo. 

He felt his heart drop when he was headed towards the front gate and in plain sight was a slightly anxious looking Kuroo and Bokuto who looked livelier in those moment than he had all week.

Akaashi had stopped in his tracks and made eye contact with Kuroo who looked nervous now. Bokuto followed his line of sight and immediately his smile dropped. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips were set in a thin line. He looked back at Kuroo, back at Akaashi, then gripped his bag a little tighter and whispered something before turning and walking away.

From the look on Kuroo's face what he said wasn't anything nice.

Akaashi walked over to the raven head feet and heart feeling heavy.

"Hey," Kuroo greeted not quite a smile on his face, but not quite a frown either. It was more a look of concern. "You ready to go?"

Akaashi nodded mutely and walked along with Kuroo who talked to Akashi about his week. Akaashi appreciated his attempts to go on as if everything was okay. Despite being an expert at provocation, Kuroo was also good at reading the mood and that was another thing Akaashi appreciated.

One they arrived to the cafe Akaashi grabs a table while Kuroo gets their drinks. Once Kuroo returned they took a second to settle in before Akaashi moved his drink aside. 

"Thank you for coming out here to talk to me Kuroo-san. I contacted you because I believe you're the person who knows Bokuto best."

Kuroo took this all in, darks eye on Akaashi the entire time. It was a little intimidating how focused the older boy looked.

"Well, you're not wrong." Kuroo sighed and put his drink to the side at this point too. "Akaashi, what's going on? Forgive me, but it's only been two weeks since I last saw the both of you and you both look like shit right now"

Akaashi exhaled deeply. He took his time but he explained what he thought and how his feelings for Bokuto had been changing. It was thrilling in its own right because even though it was embarrassing, it made the feelings feel more valid by saying them out loud. Like he was not only admitting to Kuroo he was falling for his dual haired, loud yet dorky senpai but he was also admitting it to himself. 

Kuroo listened and asked questions but he never once interrupted Akaashi only asking when Akaashi fell silent. Once he finished they both sat there quietly for a second before Kuroo began speaking.

"That guy was his soulmate," 

Akaashi's hands tighter around his cup. Though He had known it, having someone verify that it really was Bokuto's soulmate stung more than he thought it would. 

"But they aren't together. They dated for a while back when Bokuto was a first year but it didn't work out." 

Akaashi's heart stopped for a second. They weren't together?! He looked up at Kuroo in disbelief. 

"They're not together?"

"Nope," Kuroo was looking outside the window they sat by now. He almost looked as if he was looking into the past, eyes somewhat serene. "To be honest, I'm glad to know you care about Koutarou. When he first started taking about you I was worried you'd be someone who'd just hang around until you got to really know him then run away like everyone else."

He looked over at Akaashi now. "Do you know how happy he was that you hadn't left him when you first saw his 'emo mode'? He called me that afternoon in tears worried he'd scared you off. When he called me the next day he was crying again, but this time because he was happy. You make him happy Akaashi. Thank you for that." 

Akaashi was trying hard not to cry. He made Bokuto happy and he had never known. 

"Thank you Kuroo-san," his reply was soft but heartfelt entirely.

"You should talk to him," was the only reply Kuroo gave. He patted Akaashi on the back before he stood. "You have my number, so, if you need anything again feel free to talk to me. I'll see you later Akaashi."

As he walked out Akaashi felt a little flutter in his heart.

(It was hope)

\------------------------------------

So that was what led Akaashi to this moment. He had waited outside the gym one afternoon until everyone had all but gone home it was around the usual time that he and Bokuto would be practicing by themselves. 

It felt nostalgic, just like the first time he had ever really spoken to Bokuto. 

When he walked in this time it was an entirely different scene than lay before him though. Instead of Bokuto being his usual happy self, he saw a boy who looked utterly broken. 

(It was all his fault. His heart throbbed, another crack added to the many that had come over time.)

There were bags under his eyes and his shoulders sagged. It hurt Akaashi to see what had become of the boy he loved. Almost hesitantly, he made his way into the gym, dropping his bag on the bench. 

Inhaling softly, he took a chance. "Koutarou." 

Bokuto, looked up startled his hands gripped the ball in his hands tightly. He looked confused for a second before his eyes widened in recognition. "A-Akaashi. Um, I'm leaving so-"

"Please don't,” Akaashi didn't think his heart could beat any faster than it was right now. He slowly made his way over to where Bokuto stood, wrapping his hands around Bokuto's. “I’m sorry Koutarou." 

Bokuto tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed and full on pouting. "What for? I'm the one that scared you away." 

Akaashi was in disbelief. "Don't say that. You didn't scare me, I scared myself away. I'm sorry for avoiding you. You were probably wondering why and just... I...I love you. I love you so much and, just," his voice broke off, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "I didn't want to lose you. At camp, when that one guy hugged you, just, I knew he was your soulmate and I was afraid. It wasn't your fault." 

He couldn't hold his tears back and they rolled down his face freely. Bokuto stared at him, as if in disbelief, before he pulled his hands out from under Akaashi's.

 

Akaashi felt his heart drop. He had messed up again. He felt numb, his hands releasing the volleyball. The thwack it made echoing throughout the gym loudly.

 

Suddenly, he was pressed against something warm, the smell of sweat and earth overtaking him. Bokuto had always given the best hugs. Hand shaking, he wrapped them around Bokuto as well.

 

After a second, Bokuto pulled back hesitantly, Akaashi pulling back a bit too so he could look at Bokuto. Bokuto wasn't quite smiling but he wasn't frowning either. Her brought his hand up and wiped Akaashi's cheeks before he cupped them gently. 

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered softly, thumbs still stroking Akaashi's face. 

Akaashi let out a breathy "Yes," before he leaned up and kissed Bokuto, arms wrapping around him again. 

(It was the wettest and best kiss he had ever had)

\------------------------------------

Later when they laid on the gym floor together, fingers intertwined Bokuto explained everything about his soulmate and what had happened between them. 

Akaashi listened carefully, squeezing Bokuto's palm for encouragement whenever he could tell the boy was struggling. Once he finished Bokuto turned to face Akaashi.

"I don't care if you're not my soulmate. Would you be my boyfriend Keiji?"

Deciding he liked the way his name sounded on Bokuto's lips he smiled a bit and leaned up to kiss him. "Yes, Koutarou I'll be your boyfriend." 

Now was the best kiss he had had. It wasn't as wet as the last one, but it had more impact on Akaashi.

(His heart was soaring.)

\------------------------------------

Needless to say, Bokuto wasn't anyone to be calling Kuroo out on his situation. After all, he himself had decided to be with someone he loved over his soulmate. But if there was one thing Kuroo believed it was that there was someone out there for everyone.  
His own soulmate had turned out to be tall, blonde and salty pretty much everything he had hoped for and then some. So, like he was saying before, they had met at a festival. It had pretty much been a chance meeting in many aspects. 

Kuroo was halfway way through his third year at university and had just suffered through the hell week of finals. His roommate Daichi Sawamura had insisted that in order to celebrate Kuroo had to go out with him and the other third years. 'Party animal' that Kuroo was (if you called staying at home and binge watching shows on Netflix a party animal) he couldn't say no.

What had originally been something the third years were doing grew into the first years and second years tagging along as well. They had all decided on going to the festival happening at a nearby temple. 

Kuroo had gone ahead of Daichi who was still at work. He had plugged in his head phones and went on his way. He hadn't decided on anything fancy, wearing just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt (which he'd later regret) figuring they probably weren't gonna be there long.

He'd been about to turn into the temple grounds about 15 minutes later when he had heard someone call his name. Turning to his left he spotted who it was immediately. The bouncing ball of orange sunshine was hard to miss. 

Shoyou Hinata was the literal embodiment of sunshine and one of Daichi's kohai. Kuroo had met him on several occasions and wasn't surprised to find him here. He was also dating Kenma who was Kuroo’s best friend, so he had gotten to know the boy fairly well by now.

He made his way over to where Hinata was. Kenma himself wasn't here, but it did look like Hinata was with a group of friends. 

"This is Kuroo," Hinata told the others who had stopped their own conversations to see who the newcomer was. Kuroo looked at each of them, trying to see if he knew anyone.

There was Yamaguchi who Kuroo had met before and his lovely girlfriend Yachi. Yamaguchi was unforgettable with his bashful smile and multitudes of freckles, both restoring some faith in humanity if you got to see them.

Beside the couple was none other than Kageyama whom Kuroo knew from volleyball practice, especially because he tried his hardest to get Oikawa to help him. Kuroo respected the dedication the taller half of the freak duo had and didn't mind teaching him a few things about receiving balls better.

(Even if Oikawa would pout at him with a "No fair Tetsu-chan! You're not supposed to be helping him!")

The last person in their group was someone he had never seen before. This boy in particular was tall, blonde with slight curls at the end of his hair and honey brown eyes. Kuroo was smitten already. 

(It didn't help that his yukata was a dark blue which made his features more prominent. The fact that it was also form hugging didn't help either)

"Yo," Kuroo said lifting a hand in greeting, eyes never leaving the blonde cutie. 

"Hello Kuroo-san!" Yamaguchi smiled at him. Kuroo almost cried, he felt so blessed! Bless Yamaguchi and his pure heart.

"Hi Kuroo-senpai!" Kageyama looked excited, a blush high on his cheeks.

"H-hello Kuroo-san," Yachi smiled slightly. She was still somewhat nervous around the upperclassmen, and he also figured his hair scared her as well.

Each member of the group was wearing yukatas which made Kuroo feel under dressed just a bit.

He turned to blondie full on now. "Nice to meet you I'm Kuroo Tetsurou." He extended his hand.  
The blonde stared at it for a second before reaching out to shake it. "Tsukishima Kei." Kuroo never heard his name. He was too surprised and had recoiled a bit when Tsukishima's hand touched his.

\------------------------------------

Soulmates were said to feel a shocking sensation when they touched. Everyone Kuroo had ever asked had described it differently. Of course, none of them ever said the shock hurt, just that it was a tingle or a warm feeling. He was nervous but also wondered what it would feel like. 

Sometimes he wondered if it was truly as magical as everyone made it out to be. Especially when he saw how Kenma and Hinata would link fingers at every chance, or find someway to always be touching.

(Well, he guessed now he knew)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm sorry for the delay, but I hope it was worth the wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all so much for reading this is fic :'D it really means a lot! I would also like to thank @doggoneit for being my Valentine Exchange, especially because it gave me a chance to write something like this. It really pushed me as a writer and I am forever grateful for that!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! Thank you all so much for reading!!!!

Kuroo had pulled back as quick as possible, hand still tingling. It was such a weird sensation he couldn't help but be shocked. He looked at his hand before looking over at Tsukishima expecting a reaction, or for him to have jumped.

Except he was still just standing there looking at Kuroo like he was crazy. Kuroo felt his heart drop. He wasn't crazy, right? He had definitely felt the shock, he was positive he had felt it.

"Sorry," he told Tsukishima, holding out his hand again. Tsukishima looked at it, hummed then reached out and took his hand in a firm grip as he shook it. This time when the shock came he was prepared and trying his hardest not to jerk.

Once again though Tsukishima didn't react at all and Kuroo couldn't help but feel like the world was holding it against him that all he wanted to find was someone who loved him, soulmate or not.  
He bit down his fear, and smiled at the boy pulling back his hand. This time he turned back to Hinata. "Were you guys heading in?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah! Do you wanna join us?" 

Kuroo weighed his options. It'd look pretty dumb if he went to a festival alone, but, he didn't know if he could handle being around his soulmate? Not-soulmate? Whatever the blondie was to him?

Well, he might as well try to get to know him, right? Come tomorrow he could find someone to talk to about what had happened, but for now there wasn't much he could think of besides panicking and Kuroo Tetsurou was too cool to panic thank you very much.

 

So, he did what any sane person would do and nodded. "Sure!" 

 

(He was sure things would go well)

\-----------------------------------

He was so, so, SO screwed. 

It had actually gone better than he had thought it would. 

At first, he and Tsukishima (he had listened for his name whenever the freak duo called upon him) had been at the back of the group when Yachi and Yamaguchi went off to get food.

Yamaguchi asked Tsukki if he wanted to join them, giving not so subtle looks at Kuroo. Tsukishima loved his best friend but sometimes he worried too much about how he'd handle himself being around strangers. 

While he was walking side by side with Kuroo the freak duo were also there so he wasn't too concerned. Tsukishima gave the couple a small shake of the head. Yamaguchi walked away looking concerned, but Yachi didn't seemed faze giving 'Kei-kun' a small wave and dragging her boyfriend along with her.

"He's a good friend," Kuroo told Tsukishima, turning to face him slightly as they walked through the crowd. He thought the blonde looked even better with the lights from the lanterns on him, his face still passive as ever. 

Tsukishima hummed a bit but to Kuroo's shock responded. "Yeah..."

Once all 3 seconds of shock wore off Kuroo smirked a bit. "Almost like he was a parent." he had been hoping to stir a bit of a reaction from the boy, and he was not disappointed. Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"You have no idea," Tsukishima sighed, trying to keep his eyes on the freak duo that was busy jumping about and talking in loud voices. He was surprised with himself. Usually he was more reserved around strangers, but in a way he felt like he had known Kuroo for a while.

At first, Kei had been shocked at the way the man's hair seemed intent on escaping Kuroo, going as far as to defy gravity trying to get away. Once the shock from seeing such a weird haircut, he actually looked the boy over. If he was honest, he didn't look like he was ready for a festival, dressed in only a shirt and jeans. 

But man, those jeans were a gift. They fit Kuroo so well, showing off how long his legs were as well as showing those thighs and calves some love. While his shirt wasn't too tight, it was enough that you could tell his had a lean but well-built body, with broad shoulders and all. The sleeves were rolled up and you couldn't help but wonder how much he worked out with the definition his forearms and biceps had.

But beyond his appearance, he could tell Kuroo had a pretty sarcastic and dry sense of humor when in the first ten minutes of them being in the festival, he had stared cracking jokes left and right almost as if when a pun- good or bad- came to mind he had to say it. It was amusing to say the least and when Kei had put in a few dry remarks himself, Kuroo would grin, never once offended. 

Then there was the fact that he had heard of the boy before, seeing as his friend group interacted with the boy on a daily it seemed. So that also eased him a bit knowing so many of his friends were also friends with him. Though, with his friend choice he wouldn't be surprised if Kuroo had turned out to be another one of the crazy ones.

(Not that Kei really minded but he'd never admit it)

\-----------------------------------

They had kept on walking, eventually losing the Freak Duo, but to their surprise they never really seemed to run out of stuff to talk about. Even when Tsukishima didn't have much to say, it never turned awkward and Kuroo filled the gap easily. 

A few times Kuroo would pull him aside to play a game or two. They found out Kuroo was the stronger of the two while Tsukishima had better aim. At the hammer game, Kuroo had won a cat plushie and had given it to Tsukishima. 

 

Holding the cat at arm’s length he had given Kuroo a questioning look. "Why exactly are you giving it to me?" The toy itself wasn't bigger than two feet tall with big brown eyes and black fur, the occasional splotch of white on it as well. It was pretty cute truth be told.

Kuroo had his arms behind his head which was tilted so he could stare up at the sky, the sun having long set. "Well, Daichi and I have a cat and while she's pretty tame she loves clawing stuffed animals. Bokuto forgot his favorite owl one time after a sleepover and Mackerel destroyed it. He refuses to pet her now."

Tsukishima did his best to cover his chuckle with a cough. He knew Bokuto very well considering he was dating Akaashi who was Tsukishima's senpai in the History department so this was very welcome blackmail. 

Tsukishima tucked the toy under his arm. He'd have to hide it from Yamaguchi to avoid teasing, but he figured he could find someplace to put it.

"I do get rights to see him on the weekends, right?" Kuroo turned to him grinning now. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"You gave up all rights the moment you handed him over Kuroo-san."

Kuroo pouted. "But he needs his dad around!" 

An eye roll was all he got as Tsukishima kept walking on. 

They ended up sitting below a tree with the plush between them for the fireworks display. After the show was over, Kuroo walked Tsukishima up to the entrance they had come in. Yamaguchi had texted Tsukishima to let them know that he and Yachi would be leaving soon and would meet him at the front gate. 

Before he left Kuroo made sure to get Tsukishima's phone number, taking a picture of the plush to set as his contact picture. Once he was sure he had everything saved, Kuroo texted him. Tsukishima saved his number as well, only making a joke that he was gonna block it once. 

Not long after, Yamaguchi and Yachi arrived. Kuroo decided to take his departure. 

"See ya later Tsukki," Kuroo waved as he walked away.

Tsukishima lifted his hand in acknowledgement. 

Kuroo felt so lively for the first time in a while walking down the street with a huge grin on his face and a pep in his step.

(He wanted for Tsukishima to be his soulmate so bad)

\-----------------------------------

To MoonBoi: tsukkiiiiiiiiii have u named our child yet????

From MoonBoi: I don't know what you're talking about we have no children together Kuroo-san and we never will.

To MoonBoi: BUT TSUKKI ( ; - ; ) LIL MUFFIN NEEDS HIS PAPA!!!!!!

From Moonboi: The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Service Error: 404

To MoonBoi: (T-T) 

\-----------------------------------

The next few weeks found Kuroo trying to find out about what he had experienced whenever he touched Tsukki. In the first few days he hadn’t had much luck but one book he found on soulmates kind of shined some light on what might be happening. 

Essentially, it explained that Tsukki was probably a “non-believer of love or soulmates”. The one stung Kuroo. That whole day he hadn’t been responding to Tsukki’s texts since he was trying hard to process what was going on.

The way the book put it was that the connection couldn’t be complete if one person didn’t believe in it or that they were at least capable of loving someone or being in love. Therefore, if two people thought like this and had met their soulmates they would never know because their connection couldn’t be complete and neither would feel a shock.

Because destiny decided it loved Kuroo so much, his situation just had to be the smallest percentage of soulmate relations ever recorded alongside having the smallest percentage of success rates. Most times, for the handful of cases reported, the one who felt the shock would try to convince the other that they were soulmates but the one who couldn’t feel the shock would dismiss the idea.

Kuroo didn’t want Tsukki to throw him away. Even if they didn’t end up together, he didn’t want to lose his friend. They had gotten along so well, he couldn’t even imagine going back to life without his firefly around.

But what if he slipped up? What if he accidentally told him about what he felt? Not just physically, but emotionally? That he was so smitten with the boy it wasn’t even funny.

Could he do that? Could he suffer knowing he lo-liked this boy a lot and would probably never get to tell him how he felt? 

Kuroo wondered about all these questions as he curled up under his blanket feeling absolutely miserable. It felt like no matter what he did, he’d still be the bad guy.

Tsukki had been so worried about Kuroo not responding to his texts he came by Kuroo’s and Daichi’s apartment. He held Kuroo who was both delighted that Tsukki really did care but also feeling guilty because he didn’t know if he wanted to keep getting closer with Tsukki because of them being soulmates.

The shock was a warm buzzing, a constant reminder where ever he and Tsukki were touching as the blonde held him gently.

(It was the place he wanted to be but it was tearing him apart)

\-----------------------------------

To MoonBoi: hey im free after 11 wanna meet up 4 lunch???????

From MoonBoi: And be seen with a loser like you?

To MoonBoi: ill wait outside all ur classes & sing nyan cat if u dont

From MoonBoi: Fine. Meet you at the usual table.

To MoonBoi: <3 <3<3

\-----------------------------------

Touching was nearly unavoidable. From little touches, to being pressed side by side, as time went on the closer Tsukki and Kuroo grew. They started by meeting up a day or two every week and not even two months later they were nearly inseparable. 

On Tuesdays and Thursdays they met for a late lunch at the cafeteria as long as both their classes ran on time. Most times some of their other friends would join them and other times they’d be there alone sitting side by side talking about anything and everything from volleyball to weird philosophical questions. 

Fridays were their official kickback day, after their last class of the day they’d meet up at Kuroo’s and Daichi’s apartment, and being the ‘Party animal’ (coughNetflixaddictcough) he was, Kuroo invited Tsukki to watch Netfilx with him. They’d usually have a ton of snacks and order some food and just had a lazy day to relax. Mackerel would join most times, having taken a liking to Tsukki. 

(“Is this your way of trying to get me to Netflix and chill with you Kuroo?”  
“YOU KNOW MEMES? OH BLESSED DAY!”)

\-----------------------------------

Today, they were curled up on the couch watching a supposed horror movie with Mackerel having taken her place of honor on Tsukki’s chest enjoying the occasional scratch behind the ears. Tsukki was as comfortable as could be, half pressed against Kuroo who had fallen asleep partway through the movie. 

Tsukki watched him for a bit, allowing himself to take in the handsome features of the man beside him. Seriously, once you got passed the bad hair Kuroo wasn’t all that bad looking.  
Tsukki treasured moments like these that were quiet yet spoke volumes all at once.

The ones where happiness seemed attainable thanks to a bedheaded dork. 

Tsukki smirked as he ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. He’d let him sleep for now, but Kuroo couldn’t be mad if he woke up with a dick or two drawn on his face.

(Okay, so maybe they were paw prints. It still looked funny…and somewhat cute) 

\-----------------------------------

A few days later a staring match was happening in front of Tsukishima’s doorway. Said blonde was standing in the doorway arms crossed over his chest, Littlefoot cradled in them as he stared down Kuroo who was standing in the apartment hallway. 

Littlefoot looked adorable, he had a new shirt that read “I love dinos” courtesy of Yachi who had found him when Tsukki had forgotten him in the living room one night. Yamaguchi had teased him relentlessly but it was well worth it.

“C’mon Tsukki, Littlefoot needs a normal parental figure! Otherwise he’ll start acting like those alley cats!!” Kuroo was almost pouting at this point, but the slight twitch of his lip gave him away as he tried not to grin. He wanted to see Littlefoot, the little cat plushie he’d given Tsukki, joking around about his duties as Littlefoot’s “Daddy”. 

 

Tsukishima turned his face at this point, lip between his teeth and a blush rising on his face. “He’ll be fine. I only had one parent and I turned out okay.”

It took Kuroo a full second for him to process what Tsukishima had just told him. Without hesitation, he pulled the blonde into a hug. “Damn right you did.” He tightened his hold and ignored the parts of his shirt that slowly grew wet. 

Eventually, he got Kei into his room where he held him, his back pressed against Kuroo’s chest, the rumble of his voice could be felt, their fingers interlaced as Kei talked, and talked.

(It was his dad. He had left despite being his mother’s soulmate) 

\-----------------------------------

Kuroo and Tsukki were sitting in a booth at a bar, having come with their friends in celebration of being young (“We’re only young once afterall,” Bokuto told them, beer swinging dangerously in his hand). From where Kuroo was he could easily see Bokuto and Akaashi, both laughing softly as they swayed in each other’s arms, in a bubble all their own.

Kenma was also dancing with Hinata, having agreed since it was a slow song-the promise rings that they each had on both their fingers glinting whenever a light hit them. It always caught Kuroo’s eyes when he looked their way.

His heart was buzzing, warm from happiness for his best friend. He turned away from the couple, wanting to give them their privacy as they leaned in close, foreheads pressed against each other and small smiles on their lips.

He turned to look at Tsukki, startled to find he was already looking at him a small blush on his face.  
Kuroo lifted an eyebrow, giving the boy his slanted smirk before he held his hand out. Hesitating for only a second, Tsukki took it and let Kuroo pull him close and onto the dance floor. 

They didn’t even try keeping time, Kuroo giggling like a little school girl. Before he could help himself he leaned in close, lips close to Tsukki’s. Tsukki raised his eyebrow this time, head tilting a little and eyes challenging.

“I bet you won’t even kiss me,” Tsukki taunted, wetting his lips.

Kuroo followed the movement, his adam’s apple bobbing before he tilted his head as well. “Well, you bet wrong sweetheart.” He whispered softly, leaning up to press his lips against Tsukki’s. 

Tsukki was way too smug to keep the smile off his face. 

Kuroo’s lips were as soft as he imagined, his hand moving from Kuroo’s shoulder and into his hair, pulling him closer. He had waited a long time for this there was no way he was going to settle for some soft peck of the lips. 

He felt Kuroo grin, before he pulled back still beaming.

“Is that all you got?” Kuroo whispered, hand cradling his cheek now. Tsukki’s lips were back on his in a heartbeat.

(They both pretended that there wasn’t tears rolling down Kuroo’s face. Kuroo was overwhelmed, the shock that came from their kiss was so sweet and warm and he just wished he wasn’t experiencing this alone.)

\-----------------------------------

Tsukishima was avoiding Kuroo. 

At first, Kuroo didn’t want to believe it. But the first time had come about two days after their first kiss, when they were supposed to have their weekly Netflix night and Tsukki never showed. 

He didn’t respond to his texts or calls and when he had gone by Yamaguchi’s and Tsukki’s apartment all he got was a “He doesn’t want to talk to you.”  
Yamaguchi looked sorry as he said it, but he would protect his best friend from anyone or anything and Kuroo could respect that. He had only nodded, hoping he didn’t look too heartbroken as he walked away. 

He knew he shouldn’t have messed with destiny. While he wouldn’t give up the time he and Tsukki had together for anything in the world, he just wished he hadn’t hurt the boy he loved.

(A broken heart hurt more than he could’ve ever imagined)

\-----------------------------------

Tadashi closed the door a frown on his face. Kei sat on the couch looking at the door in shock.  
Without a word, Tadashi walked over and lifted Kei’s glasses before he wiped his friend’s cheek. He was so shocked he didn’t even realize he was crying. 

“Maybe you should try talking to him Kei,” Tadashi put his glasses back down as the blonde pulled away and shook his head.

“I can’t! He won’t believe me!” Kei pulled his glasses off angrily and rubbed at them with the bottom of his shirt.

“Well, have you thought that maybe he will believe you?” Tadashi asked, full on serious. He hated seeing both his best friend and another close friend hurting so much. “Have you thought of giving him the benefit of the doubt? I know you’ve had a lot of trust issues because of your dad, but you have to realize Kuroo is Kuroo, not your dad.”

Kei took a deep breath, trying hard to keep his anger, frustration and fear at bay. Tadashi was only trying to help, he knew that. But it was easier for him because he wasn’t in Kei’s position. How in hell was he supposed to explain to the guy he loved that out of nowhere the day after they had had their first kiss he had started feeling a shock whenever they touched. 

Hell, the first time they kissed was the first time he had really thought that he could actually be in love with Kuroo for all he had bad hair and even worse science jokes. It was scary to realize that he was capable of feeling such a thing and possibly being able to make others feel the same as well.

“…But what if he has a soulmate already,” Kei whispered, looking lost his hands locked together in front of him. He wanted it to work out so desperately. But he and Kuroo had never really talked about soulmates before the only time being when Kei had talked about his parents and just because they had kissed a few times didn’t mean they were exactly exclusive. 

Kuroo could have someone out there who was more deserving of him and Kei didn’t want to get in the way of that.

Tadashi put his hand on Kei’s shoulder. It was a small comfort. “You’ll never know unless you ask. I know you’re not used to going above for stuff, but it Kuroo is really worth it you should give it a shot. You’ll never know if you don’t ask after all.” 

Kei hated when Tadashi made sense.

(Maybe love could make him brave)

\-----------------------------------

To Kei: I hope you’re okay. I’m sorry if I hurt you. If you don’t want to be friends I understand. 

From Kei: Can you come over to mine at 5?

To Kei: Yes.  
To Kei: See you then.

\-----------------------------------

Kuroo was scared. What if Tsukki really did hate him and never wanted anything to do with him again? His hand was shaking slightly as he let out a breath and knocked on the door in front of him. Almost immediately the door was opened. 

Kuroo’s heart clenched at the sight of Tsukki. He looked absolutely miserable. His hair was messy and his eyes were red rimmed and broken looking. Kuroo figured he wasn’t one to talk, he hadn’t shaved in days, and his eyes were almost as red from lack of sleep. He hadn’t even tried to dress up still in sweats and a plain t-shirt.

“Come in,” Tsukki told him, stepping aside. Kuroo nodded, walking past him whispering a soft “pardon the intrusion”. Tsukki closed the door, shoulders tense before he made to sit on the armchair. Kuroo followed but sat on the couch directly across from the boy.

They sat silently for a bit, looking everywhere but each other the tension palpable.

Kuroo couldn’t stand it. If Tsukki didn’t want anything to do with him he’d rather it be done quickly. He finally stared at the boy, taking in how his hands were clasped in front of him in the tell all sign that Tsukki was nervous.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo started, voice soft. “What’s going on? Did I upset you?”

Tsukki clasped his hands tighter. He had always had issues with talking stuff out, but he already knew he could trust Kuroo. He did want Kuroo. He wanted to fight for them and he would do his best to push his fears aside for now.

“It wasn’t you,” Tsukki replied, now facing Kuroo. “I-I…I just. Kuroo, do you believe in the whole soulmate thing?”

Kuroo frowned. Why would he bring that up right now? Kuroo wasn’t against answering the question just…it was a weird one when Tsukki had never asked about soulmates before.

“…I believe in them in a way. I’ve never really been opposed to it, but I wasn’t gonna spend all my time looking for someone. If I find them, that’s fine and if not that’s fine too. I just want to find someone who I love and who loves me.”

Tsukki seemed to relax a bit at that, pulling off his glasses to rub at his eyes. Before he could stop himself, Kuroo went over to the blonde on reflex, kneeling in front of him worriedly. 

“Kei?” he reached out to touch him, his had pressing against Tsukki’s for a split second before Tsukki was leaning back from him a look of shock on his face. Kuroo looked almost the same. This time, the shock had been different way more intense, more burning. Kuroo looked up eyes wide. 

Tsukki had leaned back.

/Tsukki had leaned back./

Not when they touched initially, but when they both processed the shock. 

Kuroo was shocked, both literally and physically. He looked up at the blonde, voice awed. “Did you feel that Kei?” 

Tsukki’s eyebrows furrowed, eyes averted bashfully before he nodded. “That’s why I was afraid.” He was playing with his fingers again a blush making its way his face. “I felt it the day after we were at the bar. That’s why I left your apartment so early.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but grin as he stood and pulled Tsukki up with him, the boy squeaking a bit at the shock. Kuroo pulled him close, tears rolling down his face.

“You’re my everything Tsukishima Kei! Don’t you forget that, okay?” Tsukki nodded as he buried his face in Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo kissed the top of his head savoring the feeling of holding Tsukki close knowing he could feel everything now.

(Kei had never felt more loved than he had in that moment, cradled in the arms of the man he loved)

\-----------------------------------

Tsukishima Kei was hopelessly in love, and he was absolutely happy.

Yes, his soulmate could be a dork but he was Tsukki’s dork and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @StarJem for keeping me motivated and giving me feedback everytime I lost something and had to rewrite it <3 You're the real M.V.P hun, thanks so much for all your support <3 I would additionally like to thank @ToastySilverLinings @Ivyfics and @xladysaya as well for their support and encouragement as well. I love you all so much and apprecitate everything sm!!!


End file.
